


Body Swap

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [30]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fakes in Office AU, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 30
Relationships: Matt Bragg & Lindsay Tuggey Jones
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052
Kudos: 1





	Body Swap

Lindsay had just arrived at the office when she felt a strange sensation take over her body. She felt her skin pull upwards and her core shattering into millions of micro bits. She was fully aware that she was transported into something. When she opened her eyes she was staring at a black wall. Turning around she saw herself standing to the door. She grabs her hair. It’s brown and shorter. She feels a beard and glasses on her face.   
“MATT?”   
“Yes, Lindsay?”   
“What did just happen?”  
“Oh we switched bodies?”  
“YES???”   
“Oh, I’m sorry. Gavin did something into this room and it’s been happening all day today. Jeremy and Gav got switched and so did Michael and the Vagabond.”   
“Okay first of all, let’s lay some ground rules. No looking at genitals or secondary characteristics of any kind.”  
“Never even thought about it Linds.”   
“Secondly, is this reversible?”   
“Yeah, Gavin switched with Michael multiple times before he switched with Jeremy and now they’re chasing each other around the building.”  
“Good, so we wait?”  
“Do what you want, there’s the device over there” he showed her the area above the audio mixer where another square device was there.   
Lindsay goes to inspect the device.  
It looked very confusing. There were many buttons that Lindsay assumed Gavin had no idea what they did and he only knows the switch around buttons.  
“Hey Matt do you have time for a conversation?”  
“Yes, absolutely. Come sit next to me”  
“Perfect.” Lindsay sits on a chair and rolls to Matt.   
“How does it feel inside of me? Weird phrasing but you know what I mean.”  
“Heavier, stronger. How about me?”  
“I feel weird pressure in my back.”  
“Oh that’s because I lean over so much when I’m at the computer. Sorry about that.”  
“That’s alright. This conversation is way too polite.”  
“Yeah that happens. I don’t usually curse unless I’m furious.”  
“Oh, I curse all day baby. Fuck is my favourite.”  
“I heard. You know I am not confident at all by myself, but if we are together maybe we can figure out the machine.”  
“Sounds good, but I’m following your lead.”  
Matt in Lindsay’s body got up and headed to the machine.   
Lindsay in Matt’s body joined him.  
Matt observed the machine. He hummed as he caressed a couple buttons.  
“Lindsay what do you think about this one? It says Transformation but that doesn’t mean swapping.”  
“Um let’s not turn into animals on top of this. How about something that has a switch word in it.”  
“Well there are three switches. Do you want to flip one?”  
“Ya, sure!” Lindsay reaches and flips the first one. A beam of green light flashes and the machine shuts down.  
“Apparently that shuts it down, how about the second one?”  
Matt flips the first one on and flips the second one. A purple light flows through them and they feel that ascention from their bodies. Lindsay gets scared when she is in that state for a long time. Time passes and they land in something solid again. Lindsay can feel she’s in her body again and she looks at Matt. 

He gives her a thumbs up.   
“Yay we did it!” Lindsay says high fiving Matt.  
“Very cool. But it should leave the office forever. ”  
The office door opens and the three lads burst through.   
“Michael Jones!” Lindsay says putting her hands on her hips.   
Gavin shrinks to himself.   
“You better fucking change back and fucking get rid of this machine.”  
“Yeah we got what we wanted out of it anyway.”  
“What did you get?” Matt says calming down the room.  
“Facecam Videos.”  
Everyone breaks into laughter.


End file.
